Example embodiments in the present disclosure relate to a semiconductor device.
Sizes of complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) field effect transistors (FETs) have been gradually decreased in accordance with demand for high density and high performance thereof. However, due to an increase in consequent short-channel effects, it may be difficult to improve functions of the transistor according to the decrease in transistor size. In order to produce high-performance metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) field effect transistors, methods of increasing degrees of mobility of electrons and holes have been developed along with the development of methods for reducing contact resistance and resistance in source and drain regions.